


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus: Not Really, Though, I Know That It Was Really My Buck

by malmal88



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Chris POV, Christmas fic, Christopher is smarter than these idiots, Diaz-Buckley family, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fic, and long, buddie, but still all fluff, like pure pure fluff, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmal88/pseuds/malmal88
Summary: From this Tumblr prompt from idealuk:This needs no further prompting given the tags below, but bonus points if it’s subtitled “Not Really, Through, I Know That It Was Really My Buck” (Christopher is smarter than these idiots), and extra bonus points if it’s pre-established relationship (see previous parentheses).ORChris wakes up from a loud noise and sees an important moment between his dad and his Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 329





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus: Not Really, Though, I Know That It Was Really My Buck

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from idealuk:
> 
> _This needs no further prompting given the tags below, but bonus points if it’s subtitled “Not Really, Through, I Know That It Was Really My Buck” (Christopher is smarter than these idiots), and extra bonus points if it’s pre-established relationship (see previous parentheses)._
> 
> I'm an over-achiever and went for the extra bonus points. Also, my hand slipped and this got longer than my target of 1200 words. whoops.

A loud crash followed by the sounds of his father shushing someone while (not so quietly) laughing startles Christopher awake. He rubs the sleep from his eyes with one hand while blindly feeling around the top of his bedside table for his glasses with the other. 

When he finds his glasses he sits up, sliding them onto his face, and squints at his clock. It’s barely after midnight. Which means it’s officially Christmas. Dad had made himself very clear that Chris was not to get up until 7 - saying that Santa wouldn’t come if he didn’t sleep all night. So he feels a little irritated that Dad is not in bed himself. How is Santa supposed to come if dad isn’t asleep?

A frustrated noise that Chris vaguely recognizes has Chris too curious to lay back down. Buck had left after dinner, saying he had something important to take care of but hadn’t said he’d be back. No one else was supposed to come over tonight. Now Chris is extra irritated. Santa isn’t ever going to come if Dad and someone else is awake. Deciding that if they won’t be the adults then he will, he carefully throws his legs over the edge of his bed and slips out, trying to be quiet as he walks unevenly toward the door determined to make them go to bed. 

Holding onto the wall Chris moves slowly down the hall, the voices getting louder. Peering around the corner, Chris is surprised by what he sees. Dad is facing the Christmas tree laughing, his hands covering his face. Standing next to him is...Santa! Excitement courses through Chris’s veins. Chris bounces up and down, leaning into the room further to see better. 

Looking closer, Santa is a lot skinnier than Chris remembers him being. He has muscles in places Chris is sure he should be fat. But he’s dressed like Santa in a red velvet coat and pants, a matching hat crookedly perched on top of his head. He has Santa’s white hair and beard. Though he is wearing Converses, which is weird because Santa is supposed to have black boots. 

“Really, Eddie?” Santa asks, confusing Chris further because now that he is closer and can hear better, he swears that it’s Buck’s voice. 

Dad starts laughing harder and tucks his face into Santa’s shoulder. Dad says something, but Chris can’t make out what because Dad’s voice is muffled by Santa’s coat. 

Santa must hear though because he sighs loudly. He must not be too mad because his arm comes up around Dad’s shoulders. “This is why Chris is my best friend and favorite Diaz,” Santa turns his head some, smiling into Dad’s hair as he says it. Chris squints and bites back a gasp. He would recognize that birthmark anywhere. It _is_ Buck. But why is he dressed up as Santa? 

“I’d be offended, but I agree. He absolutely is the best Diaz. My entire family included,” Dad lifts his head and looks up at Buck. Chris smiles to himself, proud that his Dad and Buck think he’s the best Diaz. Dad is a hero after all, and Abuelita makes the best food. Though Buck is also a hero and is the smartest person Chris knows. To beat all of them? That is awesome. 

“He is. Which is why I don’t have a single regret about any of this, no matter how overboard you think I went,” Buck murmurs, squeezing Dad with the arm still around his shoulders. 

“Not even this, that he isn’t even going to see” Dad turns in Buck’s hold and reaches out with his free arm, tugging gently on Buck’s fake beard. 

“No. It’s worth it. Plus now that I own this, next year I’ll be able to play Santa for my little niece or nephew,” Buck grins. 

“I can’t wait to see to see that,” Dad's hand is still in Buck’s beard. Chris isn’t sure why, but he feels like he shouldn’t be here right now. Buck swallows hard, and he looks up at the ceiling. Buck’s eyes get so wide it’s funny, and Chris looks up to see what it is. He has to cover his hand with his mouth to keep from laughing.

It’s the mistletoe that Carla had hung last week while teasing dad about getting caught with a special someone under it. Dad had rolled his eyes at her and walked out of the room, his cheeks pink. Carla laughed so hard, she had to sit down. She wouldn’t tell Chris what was funny or who she was talking about. He had found it a little rude since anything that affects Dad affects him too. Plus there is only one person Chris wants to be Dad’s special someone. Only one person Chris trusts to take care of his dad, who loves Dad as much as Chris does.

“I forgot about that. Carla put it there,” Dad looks up at the mistletoe too. Neither one of them step back from the other though. Dad moves closer to Buck, his hand still tangled in the fake beard. Chris takes a deep breath in, wondering if he is dreaming. 

“Ah. Not surprised. She’s always been meddlesome,” Buck whispers so quietly Chris almost can’t hear him. 

“She means well,”

“She does.” Dad and Buck are still so close together and getting closer. Chris knows what’s about to happen. He’s seen it happen in Abuelita’s telenovelas. He covers his eyes with his hand, pushing his glasses up his forehead. 

“Buck...can I?” Dad murmurs. Chris holds his breath straining to hear Buck’s response. 

“God Eddie, please,” Buck’s voice sounds funny, kind of like something is stuck in his throat.  
Chris opens his fingers to peek. Dad pulls harder on the fake beard, and then they close the small distance between them and kiss. It’s soft and quick, then they pull apart. They stare at each other for a moment, and then they are kissing again. One of Buck’s hands comes up behind Dad’s neck while the other is around Dad’s back, holding them together. Dad’s hand is still tangled in the beard, his other hand on Buck’s waist. This kiss is…different... than the first - and Chris does _not_ want to see anymore. Closing his eyes, he carefully turns around. He loves his dad and his Buck, and he’s glad they’ve stopped being idiots (Chimney calls them that when he thinks Chris isn’t listening), but kissing is gross. 

Chris sneaks back down the hallway and quietly slips into his room. He sets his glasses back on his nightstand, then climbs into his bed. Pulling the covers up he settles onto his pillow. No matter what he gets tomorrow, it’s going to be a good day. His Dad and Buck are in love. The one person he trusts and wants to join his family is going to. Chris rolls over and closes his eyes, a smile on his face as he falls asleep.

\--

When Chris wakes next the sun is out and his clock reads 7:10 am. It’s officially Christmas morning, and late enough to wake up Dad! He jumps out of bed as fast as he can, and unevenly makes his way down the hall to Dad's room, wondering if Buck is still here. Pushing the door open, Chris steps in to see two lumps under the covers, tufts of brown and blonde hair peeking out. Chris feels happiness bubbling up in his chest, and giggles as he approaches the side of the bed Dad is on. 

Dad is facing the wall, the blankets tight around his shoulders. Buck is also on his side, face squished against Dad’s neck, and both are fast asleep breathing evenly. 

“Dad, it’s after 7:00,” Chris reaches out a hand and shakes him until his eyes blink open. 

“I’m up, I’m up,” one of Dad’s hands emerges from the blankets and rubs at his eyes. 

“Time is it?” Buck groans, waking up. 

“It’s after 7:00 Buck!” Chris laughs, as Buck pulls the blankets up further over his head.

“I don’t believe it. There’s got to be at least another hour to sleep.” 

“Chris, why don’t you head out to the living room. We’ll be right out,” Dad laughs as Buck whines next to him. 

Chris nods and walks back to the door. He hears shuffling behind him, so he looks back over his shoulder to see Dad has turned to face Buck. Dad whispers something, pulling the blankets off Buck’s head. Dad leans in and kisses Buck, and Chris leaves quickly. Grown-ups can be so gross. He’s happy Dad and Buck are together now, but he will never understand why they like kissing on the lips. Chris doesn’t even like Abuelita kissing his cheeks. 

When Chris makes it to the living room he stops in the entryway, his eyes going wide as he takes in the scene under the tree. Santa managed to still make it here last night despite Dad and Buck staying up too late. Brightly wrapped packages and bags spill out from under the tree, coming halfway across the living room. They seem to sparkle in the cheerful multi-colored lights. Stood to one side is the largest bag Chris has ever seen - at least the size of one of the outside trash bags but decorated with cheerful elves and reindeer. There is an oversized tag with his name on it tying it shut. 

He has never seen so many presents under a Christmas tree, not even on Christmas Eve at Abuelo and Nanna’s when he still lived in Texas, and all the cousins, aunts, and uncles would come over. Chris takes a few steps further into the room, surveying everything. Is this all for him? It can’t be. He’s still trying to take everything in when footsteps approach from behind him and a hand comes down on his shoulder. 

“Wow Superman, you must’ve been extra good this year,” Buck says from above him. Chris tilts his head up, his mouth still wide open in surprise. Dad and Buck are both standing there looking down at him. 

“Merry Christmas Chris,” Dad scoops Chris up into his arms. His eyes are shiny like he’s trying not to cry. 

“Love you, Dad,” Chris whispers, wiping at Dad’s eyes before squeezing him as tight as he can. 

“Love you too kid,” Dad chuckles, happy sounding. Chris glances over at Buck whose eyes are shiny now too, and Chris wonders why adults cry when they’re happy. 

Buck wraps his arms around them both in a big hug. “How about some coffee for me and your dad, then you can tear into these?” he asks. 

“Sounds like a plan, right Chris?” 

“Yeah. But can I open my stocking while you make coffee?” Chris asks, playing with the collar of Dad’s t-shirt. 

“Sure thing bud,” Dad says with a kiss to his forehead before setting him back down. 

Dad and Buck disappear into the kitchen while Chris plops down on the floor, pulling his stocking to him. He turns it over and dumps it out, immersing himself in opening all the little presents inside. He’s almost done when Dad and Buck come back in. Buck sits on the couch, and Dad sets a mug of hot cocoa on the coffee table by Chris. Chris is opening a new pack of superhero toothbrushes when he sees Dad bend down and kiss Buck _again,_ before joining Chris on the floor. 

When Chris finishes opening his stocking, Dad puts his coffee down and moves towards all the presents under the tree. “How about we let Buck open one first, since you just opened your stocking,” Dad picks up a box near him after checking the tag. 

“Yeah,” Chris claps excitedly, as Dad passes the box to Buck. Buck opens the sunglasses Chris had picked out for him - and loves them, thank you very much - Chris has excellent taste. Buck passes a box to Dad, laughing. When Dad opens it he finds an identical pair of sunglasses, sending Dad and Chris into a fit of giggles. Buck and Dad put on their new sunglasses and take a selfie that Buck posts to Instagram. 

Next Dad hands Chris a present that rattles when he moves it, and Chris would know that sound anywhere. “Legos!” he exclaims. 

“You don’t know that Chris. That could be anything,” Buck teases. Chris just shakes his head and tears into the wrapping paper. 

“It’s a spaceship!” Chris bounces up and down, the box rattling merrily. Ever since Buck started helping him, he’s been building better and better things with legos. Now he can put together whole sets on his own - though it’s still more fun when Buck and Dad help. 

“You like it bud?” Dad asks.

“Yeah. Can we build it later?”

“Maybe. Let’s wait and see what else you’ve got under there,” Dad nods at the tree. 

“Yeah, okay,” Chris carefully sets his new lego set behind him, as Dad hands him his next gift. Opening the rest of the presents takes a while. Chris ends up with several lego sets, a new art kit, action figures, a science kit, some books he wanted, and clothes (yuck). Dad and Buck each have other gifts under the tree too. They grumble every time one is for them but are happy. Buck gets a new pair of shoes he wanted, and Dad a new jacket, and some other boring adult stuff. Eventually, there is only one small box, and the big bag left under the tree. 

“You and Buck each have one left,” Dad announces, picking up the small box turning it over in his hand. He smirks as he hands it to Buck. 

“Eddie, we said one gift each, and you’ve already given me too much” Buck chastises, taking the box anyway. Chris wonders what it could be that Dad didn’t bring him to help pick. 

“I seem to remember telling you the same thing, and still there were several boxes with my name from you under this tree,” Dad raises an eyebrow at him. Buck huffs, but his lip turns upwards as he opens his gift. Chris watches, curious as the wrapping paper falls away to reveal a plain white box. 

“Eddie,” Buck gasps as he pulls it open. He sets the top aside and gently pulls out a book. It is old-looking, a faded green. When Buck slowly cracks it open Chris can see gold lettering and an elephant stamped into the cover. 

“What is it, Buck?” Chris asks, leaning over the coffee table to try and get a better look. 

“It’s _The Jungle Book._ Eddie, this is a first edition,” Buck’s head snaps up as his eyes seek out Dads. Chris follows his gaze to look at his father. Dad is smiling his soft smile. The one that he uses when he looks at Chris and Buck. 

“I know Buckley, I bought it,” Dad teases. 

“How? Eddie these cost a fortune.”

“All I could remember when I saw it was you telling me about how you lost the copy that your grandmother gave you when you were in South America. I know this isn’t the same one, but I hoped maybe...I don’t know. It would be...more special than some mass-produced paperback from Barnes and Noble,” Dad shrugs. 

“Yeah, it is,” Buck wipes at his eyes. 

“You deserve it, Buck. You have no idea,” Dad swallows hard, blinking fast like he’s trying not to cry. Buck runs a hand over the cover again, then sets it back in the box. There is an awful lot of crying this Christmas considering all of them are together this year, Chris thinks. Dad and Buck just smile at each other, a soft quiet enveloping the room for a few moments. 

“Looks like Santa brought a whole toy store’s worth of gifts, and there’s still the big one left,” Dad says eventually, taking in the mountain of wrapping paper and all the new toys cluttering the living room.

“You know, I heard a loud crash last night, it must have been him trying to set up all these gifts. Did you hear anything strange, Chris?” Buck asks. Chris tilts his head watching as Dad and Buck exchange a look. Dad shakes his head and Buck smirks. 

Do they think he’s still five and clueless? “I heard a crash last night too. But it was just you and Dad.” Dad and Buck’s eyes go wide and they turn to look at him. Chris isn’t sure how he manages not to laugh at the look on their faces, but he does.

“What makes you think that?”

“I heard you talking,”

“Are you sure it was us? Could’ve been Santa talking to an elf,” Dad says in the voice he thinks is convincing. 

“I’m sure. I got up to remind you Santa won’t come if you’re awake and saw you. Well, at first I thought it was you and Santa. But then I realized it was you and Buck,”

“What makes you think it wasn’t Santa? Maybe he had to talk to your Dad.” Buck’s voice gets shrilly and he looks nervous as he moves to join them on the floor, patting Dad’s shoulder. Chris slides himself closer to Buck, then reaches up and taps at Buck’s birthmark. Buck breathes in deeply.

“Hey bud,” Dad pauses, searching for something to say. 

“It’s okay. I’m glad it was Buck,” Chris shrugs. 

“Why do you say that Superman?” Buck’s voice cracks. 

Chris looks between the two of them for a second, then smiles. “Cause Dad kissing the real Santa would be gross, but if he wants to kiss you that’s okay. I mean still a little gross. Not sure why anyone would want to kiss someone.” 

Silence follows as neither his father nor Buck seem to have a response. The faces they are making are hilarious, and Chris starts laughing, his whole body shaking in time with his giggles. 

“You’re okay with it Chris? If your dad and I were to be together?”

“You’re already always together,” Chris reminds them. Why would he mind? He can’t even remember what it was like before Buck anymore. Not that he wants to. Buck is the best; he trusts and believes in Chris more than his grandparents had. Plus, Buck makes Dad the happiest he’s ever seen his father. 

“Yeah, I guess we are. But it would be even more. And we’d do things like hold hands and kiss,” Dad pulls Chris into his lap.

“Yeah, Dad. As long as you don’t kiss too much in front of me. Kissing is gross,” Chris makes a face at the thought of having to watch them kiss all the time. “Can I open my last gift now?” He didn’t ask for anything that big, but he can’t wait to see what’s inside of it. Plus they’ve already been talking about this too much. Buck and Dad laugh hard for some reason at that. Chris waits annoyed until they finally stop. 

“Yes, Chris. You can open it. This isn’t from Santa though. This is from me and Buck,” Dad pulls out his phone, so Chris knows whatever it is must be awesome. As Chris stands and walks toward the big bag, Dad and Buck move closer together. Dad wraps an arm around Buck as he uses his other to record with his phone. 

The bag is only loosely tied, so Chris easily undoes the bow and lets the bag fall open. Chris gasps at what is inside. He runs a shaking hand over the sturdy seatback of his new bicycle. It’s the fancy adapted one Chris had seen in a bicycle shop he’d gone into with Buck. It’s the same sparkly red, but this one has a basket on the front AND a bell. Chris dings the bell twice, giggling at the sound. His smile is so big it almost hurts his face, but he couldn’t stop if he wanted to. 

“Do you like it, Superman?” Buck asks. Chris turns around. Dad and Buck both look nervous for a second, but soon their smiles match his. 

“Yeah, Buck. This is just like the one we saw that time,” Chris wobbles his way back towards Dad and Buck, and then drops himself into their laps, wrapping an arm around each of them. 

“I’m glad you like it, buddy,” Dad murmurs against his hair, kissing the side of his head. 

“Can I ride it later?” Chris pulls back and looks between the two of them excitedly. 

“Of course. We’ll go outside in a little bit. But first, I spy one more present,” Buck moves Chris off him and gently onto the floor, then stands. 

“What are you talking about Buck? That was the last one,” Dad sounds confused, raising an eyebrow. Buck doesn’t say anything. He simply walks over to the tree and reaches around to the back. He pulls a red envelope from it, then rejoins Chris and Dad on the floor. 

“Go ahead,” Buck smiles encouragingly, handing Dad the envelope. Dad quirks an eyebrow, but opens it, a smile lighting up his face. 

“Buck, are you serious?” he asks, pulling out a few pages of a computer print out. 

“Yeah. It’s all booked. The time off has been approved and everything. You’ll just have to let the school know.” 

“Are we going somewhere?” Chris asks. 

“Yeah, bud. Buck is taking us to Boston, to see a baseball game.”

“Two baseball games - and we’re going on the Duck Boats, to the aquarium, and a science museum,” Buck winks at Chris. 

“Really?!” 

“Really really,” Buck promises, kissing Dad soundly over the top of Chris’s head.

“Ewww, c’mon we talked about this,” Chris cries, and Dad and Buck pull apart, laughing. The last few years have been hard. Now though, it feels like life is about to get so much better, Chris thinks, as Dad and Buck wrap their arms around him, together and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My standard disclaimer:
> 
> No beta, just my own nit-picking, and Grammarly used to edit.


End file.
